Disowned
by MissingLarruping
Summary: Lady Catherine takes things farther than Darcy will stand for. Regency era.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy's figure was naught but a shadow in the raging storm, but the rain was unnoticed by him. His jaws clenched in anger, and his nails digging into his palms, he pushed the doors of Rosings open without ceremony, ignoring the frightened maid jumping out of his path. He stormed into the sitting room, looking like a wild man with hair dripping and eyes flashing.

"Good Lord, Darcy, have you lost all sense of propriety?" Lady Catherine demanded loudly, properly offended by the untamed appearance of her nephew.

"I might ask the same of you! Have you no integrity? Will you ruin a family on a whim?"

"Ah," Lady Catherine pushed her breakfast plate aside and signaled to the maid to take it away. "I thought you might want to discuss this. We may as well be comfortable, get into some dry clothes and we can speak in privacy-"

"No! No, we will speak here and now, you will not shirk from this! You cannot hide behind your imperious façade!" Darcy continued to yell rather than speak, his teeth grinding in anger.

"If you insist," Lady Catherine replied coolly.

"I do!"

"I assume the affair you are referring to is that regarding the _Bennet_ family," She spit the name out disdainfully. "I have always prided myself in being direct. I tried to prevent you from making the most foolish decision of your life by other means, but to no avail. You would not follow the counsel of one older and wiser than you. I only had one option left, which I acted upon Sunday last. As I'm sure you know, rumors spread like wildfire, and I was able to expose the girl while salvaging _your_ reputation. So do not continue in your ungratefulness, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Surely now you can understand how lucky you are to be in this present situation rather than the disaster you had planned for yourself."

Darcy seethed with rage, so much that he was unable to speak for a few moments. When he did, it was in a dangerous whisper.

"I am sure you will be grateful enough for the both of us, _Madame. _Thankfully, I will not have to deal with this gratefulness any longer. I am leaving now. Feel no obligation to contact me again. You may consider the present situation to be the disowning of a nephew, while I can consider it the disowning of an _Aunt_."

With that, Darcy turned from his mother's sister, oblivious to her screeches of protest. He felt curiously like a caged bird, stretching his wings for the first time. Without family obligations, he was free. Free to associate with whomever he deemed appropriate. Free to go where he chose. Free to _marry_ whomever he wished.

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I will try to post about every three days. _

The Bennet family sat quietly, with the exception of Mrs. Bennet. Her distress was expressed by exclamations of protest, and complaints of nerves.

"The neighbors have no compassion for my poor nerves! How could they be so spiteful? Kitty and I ran into Mrs. Long today at Meryton, and she had the nerve to turn up her nose at me and whisper to her daughters that they should not associate with the likes of us!"

"Considering she spoke in a whisper," Mr. Bennet sounded much aged, and weary of his wife's antics, "it is a wonder you heard her so clearly."

"She is a loud, obnoxious, vulgar woman. Her whisper could be heard a mile off, I'm sure," Mrs. Bennet sniffed, sounding very true to her own description. "How they do talk so. I was sure when Lydia was married that everything should be right again, but it seems that someone has been running their mouth. I would not be surprised if it was that odious man, Mr. Darcy. I had it from Lydia that he was _at_ her wedding, and he has always has something against our family."

"I'm sorry, I have a terrible headache, I must excuse myself," Lizzy mumbled as she stood from the sofa and retreated up the stairs as quickly as her dress would allow, keeping her face turned away from the room.

Jane opened the bedroom door to find Lizzy, holding in her hand Darcy's tattered letter. Lizzy had spent many a sleepless night in scrutinizing perusal by candlelight, and now she sat limply on the bed, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Lizzy," Jane rushed to her sister's side and kneeled beside the bed, taking Lizzy's hands in her own.

"I couldn't-couldn't listen to Mama being s-so unfair," Elizabeth managed between tears. "Mr. Darcy, who we owe so much to - so m-much more than we could ever repay. I confess I held hopes of a renewal of his proposal-at Pemberly I was so very surprised at his excessive civility towards myself and our aunt and uncle-I was so sure-so hopeful," At this, a fresh flood of tears prevented her from continuing, and sobs racked her body. Jane, bewildered by this sudden outpour of feelings, knew not what to think, but put her arms around her sister.

"My hopes are qu-quite dashed now. It was hard enough for him to propose the first time, when our family had nothing but poverty to disgrace us." Elizabeth's breathing grew steadier, and her face, though it remained pale, set in silent resignation.

_Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! This chapter should a few of your questions._

Darcy entered Colonel Fitzwilliam's private study with none of his usual expectation of pleasure.

"Darcy, you got my letter then?"

"Yes."

"As I said, I would rather discuss this in person. I…I hope you understand my position. Unlike you, my small inheritance could easily be taken away."

Darcy jerked his head to indicate comprehension, but remained unreadable.

"If I sided with you Darcy, you do realize I would more than likely be completely disinherited. I am unfortunately not at liberty to act on my convictions as you are."

"Quite so. Will you be able to remain neutral though? Will you not be forced to disown one or the other?"

"If the time comes, I promise you I will inform you of my decision before I announce it."

Darcy nodded regretfully.

"And what of Georgiana?"

"If they insist on taking her away from you, I think I will have to side with you, for her sake if nothing else. I can only hope that, if it comes to that…."

"You will always be welcome at Pemberly, you know that. If it must come to that, you will find a home with us for as long as it is needed."

"I do want you to know though, I admire your strength and support your decision, albeit from a distance. Miss Elizabeth is a lucky woman indeed, to have your affections." Fitzwilliam said earnestly.

The cousins embraced, each understanding the other's decision, each hoping what they discussed need not come to pass.

Bingley did not look up from his work as he heard Darcy come in.

"Really Darcy, if you have come to dissuade me from returning to Netherfield, I beg of you to give it up now. I shan't be moved," He signed his letter with flourish and at last looked up.

"Darcy, are you quite all right? Your Cheshire grin is scaring me a bit."

"Never been better," Darcy stated firmly, unsuccessfully trying to suppress his smile.

Bingley turned to face his friend completely, and, crossing his arms across his chest, asked, "Alright then, out with it man. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I might accompany you to Netherfield. I know I should not invite myself, but I thought that if I explained my reasons, you might agree."

Bingley gave an impatient nod.

"As you might recall, I was an ardent admirer of Miss Elizabeth Bennet during the time we spent in Hertfordshire. I confess, my desire to separate myself from her and the danger she presented to me contributed to my zealous attempts of convincing you to return to London," Darcy added apologetically. He continued, ignoring the displeased expression on Bingley's face. "It may surprise you that I declared myself to Miss Elizabeth when our paths crossed at Kent. I was most fervently refused, to my chagrin, but, with the exception of Wickham's lies, the accusations she threw at me were not without foundation. Against the laws of propriety, I gave her a letter defending my past with Wickham as well as addressing your separation from Miss Bennet. When I happened upon her taking a tour of Pemberly with her aunt and uncle less than a month ago, little time was in her company was granted me, as news came from Longbourne concerning Miss Lydia's elopement with _Mr. Wickham_. You know that story, so I will not waste time by retelling it. Wednesday last, news of the most alarming nature reached me. Despite her marriage, Miss Lydia's elopement had been exposed. I went through great pains to trace the rumor back to its source, which I found to be the housekeeper at Rosings. I knew, without a doubt that my _dear_ Aunt was behind this, and confronted her. To be quite frank, I have disowned any connection with her, and intend to return to Hertfordshire and attempt to win the heart of Miss Elizabeth, however long it takes. I am full aware of the consequences that much come with such an alliance, especially after Lady Catherine's malicious gossiping, but the contempt of the ton would be nothing compared to the love of Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy stopped pacing and turned to Bingley, who sat in a state of shock.

"Darcy," Bingley spoke at last, with all the excitement of a pleased child. "My good man! Of course you may accompany me. Think Darcy, we shall be brothers."

The friends seated themselves comfortably, their faces wearing matching grins. When the excitement subsided however, more painful subjects must be addressed.

"Can nothing be done about your Aun— Lady Catherine?"

"I'm afraid not. She has done nothing illegal, and is therefore out of the law's hands" Darcy said gravely.

Bingley shook his head sorrowfully. Though he had not so much as considered altering his intentions towards Jane, he was sad to think how the disapproval of her friends must be affecting her.

"What if we countered with our own rumor?" Bingley's face brightened with sudden inspiration. "Could we not…expose Wickham?"

Darcy's eyes darkened at the suggestion.

"Darcy, consider. Which is more important, the reputation of your love or your misplaced pride?"

"How much do you suggest—revealing?" Darcy's voice was somewhat strangled.

"Your sister need not be mentioned," Bingley said softly.

After several minutes of painful decision, Darcy gave a curt nod. Bingley placed a comforting had on his shoulder and they embraced.

"Remember, it is for your Elizabeth."

"Have you heard about the youngest Bennet daughter? I have it from a trustworthy source that her marriage was not so respectable as it was thought," Mrs. Long confided eagerly, excited at the prospect of being able to retell such a wonderfully scandalous story.

"Yes, I have. However, I also heard from a _trustworthy_ source that the poor dear was deceived most appallingly. It seems Mr. Wickham was not the friendly man we thought him to be, or rather, he was too friendly. I can't rightfully blame the girl, we were deceived ourselves," Mrs. Lucas smiled inwardly at the horrified look on Mrs. Long's face. "I am sure she thought they would be married immediately."

Less than an hour later, Mrs. Long walked home with her eldest daughter, annoyed at being bested by Mrs. Lucas, who hardly gossiped at all.

_Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!_

"Mr. Bennet, I have but just heard from Mrs. Phillips! Mr. Bingley is to return to Netherfield Park in less than a fortnight! Is it not happy news?"

"I do not pretend to know," Mr. Bennet replied drolly.

"Oh, how tiresome you are Mr. Bennet. You know of course, you must visit him; it is only polite."

"Quite! Last time I was told to visit him, I was promised that he would marry one of my daughters, yet here they all are, unmarried, with the exception of the very silliest."

"How you abuse your daughters Mr. Bennet!"

"As far as I knew, I abused only one, who quite deserved it."

"Oh Mr. Bennet!" was all his lady could manage for a full minute as she composed her thoughts. "But Mr. Bennet," said she, with an uncharacteristic flash of cleverness, "there is still time, Mr. Bingley could propose yet!"

Mr. Bennet responded with a grunt, a turn of the newspaper, and a rather large bite of biscuit.

Mr. Darcy's sweaty hands clenched and unclenched themselves on their own accord as he sat uncomfortably in the carriage.

"Why Darcy, I do believe you are nervous!" Mr. Bingley made an astute observation.

Mr. Darcy gave a pained look.

"Good man," Bingley clapped his friend on the back, "I must say, I never thought I'd see you uneasy over a woman. Now you know how I have felt for most of my life!"

"I rather think I will go for a ride as soon as we arrive," Darcy said, consoling himself with the prospect of good exercise.

Elizabeth was in quite a woeful mood, dwelling on Mr. Darcy and what must be his opinion of her. If only someone had bothered to check Lydia's wantonness! Surely she had ruined any respectable marriage prospects of her sisters'. "_And ruined Mr. Darcy's regard for me, or whatever had been left of it_," She thought bitterly to herself. Taking an unnecessarily long and heavy-footed leap over a puddle, Elizabeth found her now wet shoes to be a burden to wear and subsequently removed them. Just as she brushed a long curly lock of hair out of her face, the very subject of her musings appeared on a dark grey mare. Elizabeth's face reddened considerably as she realized how she must look.

Darcy was caught off guard. He had not expected to see _her_ so soon. His own embarrassment was soon checked however, when her took in Miss Bennet's appearance. Her cheeks were rosy from what he thought to be the exertion of her exercise. A few of her unruly curls spilled out of her haphazard up do, and…her pink toes peeked out from under her dress.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy greeted breathlessly as he dismounted.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth blurted out. Realizing the impropriety of her question, she curtseyed. "Mr. Darcy."

"I'm—here with Bingley," Darcy explained with effort, "For the shooting."

"Oh. Yes of course," Lizzy wrung her hands nervously. _What he must think of me!_ She thought to herself, panicking. "I'm so sorry, I did not expect to see anyone out here," she gestured wildly to her attire.

"I assure you, Miss Bennet, it quite escaped me—you look remarkably well," the words escaped his mouth unchecked, leaving him rather pink in the face.

Miss Bennet was quite taken aback by this statement, and found herself incapable of speech, instead blushing furiously. Happily (or perhaps unhappily), each was too embarrassed to notice the other's discomfort.

Mr. Bingley saved the pair from their awkward tete-a-tete, as he had come to find Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is certainly good to see you again!" Bingley greeted warmly with a bow.

Elizabeth curtseyed low, stepping on the hem of her dress in order to conceal her bare feet. Tactfully, Bingley asked for a private word with Darcy, giving Miss Elizabeth a moment to compose herself.

When the gentlemen turned back around, Darcy offered the lady an arm while Bingley led the two horses.

"Allow us to escort you home, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley said, smiling widely.

"Thank you sir, I did not realize how late it was getting," said she, taking the proffered arm gratefully.

They walked to Longbourne, engaged in polite, though somewhat meaningless conversation, each asking after whom they did not think of, and thinking of what they failed to speak of.

The unexpected guests were sure to excite rather mixed feelings, as one was liked enormously and the other rather resented. Mrs. Bennet welcomed Mr. Bingley with embarrassing warmth and greeted Mr. Darcy with nothing more than a civil curtsey and hello. Elizabeth was mortified by this obvious and misplaced snub, and tried her best to save Mr. Darcy from the cool comments of her mother and the strange whispers of her sisters. Mr. Darcy himself was more at ease in the company than he had previously been, feeling that if his own Aunt could not dissuade him from pursuing Elizabeth, her own family certainly would not.

"How is Miss Georgiana? I am sorry I was not able to see her again before I left Derbyshire," Lizzy asked Mr. Darcy, in an attempt to distract him from Mrs. Bennet's alarming nature.

"She is well, thank you. Though she sorely missed you, she is hopeful that you will visit her in town next time you are with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner."

"I should like that very much indeed," Elizabeth said with full honesty. Such amiable conversation could not come as anything less than a very pleasant surprise, and the evening was spent in great happiness on her part.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I'm so sorry about the long waits, I've been a bit busy. I've had a lot of questions about what exactly Lady Catherine did—she told one of her maids about Lydia's elopement and patched up marriage, knowing that she would spread it to the Collins's household, and through them, Meryton._

In the parlour of a lavishly furnished, expensively decorated London townhouse, a violently distressed Lady Catherine was seated in a rigid, straight-backed chair, desperate to make her opinions widely known.

"He cannot _seriously _mean to pursue her!" she insisted once again.

"Has he not disowned his own family?" Lord Fitzwilliam said with a weary sigh. "I imagine we may safely assume that he is, in fact, serious."

"But this is not to be bourne! Such low, vulgar connexions can have no part in this family!"

"Hence, the estrangement."

Lady Catherine glared at her brother, sensing the sarcasm in his voice. Choosing to ignore it, she continued her rant.

"Surely he will come to his senses-he cannot be so totally lost to us." said she, intent on convincing herself.

"My dear sister, you seem to be having trouble comprehending-he is not longer any relation of ours," Lord Fitzwilliam stated firmly.

"What on earth is your meaning? Surely you do not intend to make this public! Why, It will be nothing short of a _scandal_!" 

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at breakfast with no appetite. Despite never being one to show his feelings, he was having unusual trouble keeping a grin off of his face.

"Did you sleep well, sir?"

"Hm?" Darcy looked up to see his valet smiling knowingly. "Er yes, Thomas-Quite."

"The country air does well for you, sir."

"I daresay it does," Darcy chuckled. He quite liked the scenery.

"The mail, sir."

He took the letters, thanking and dismissing his valet. Recognizing his cousin's handwriting, he broke open the seal and pulled out one sheet of paper. It was brief and hastily written.

_Darcy,_

_Lady Catherine and my Father have begun their interrogation. I have yet to give them my full position, and would greatly appreciate it if you were to come to London at your earliest convenience. Georgiana's guardianship has indeed been called into question. Obviously they may not take any legal action, but the whole of your family agiainst you does indeed create a formidable__quandary.__However, they are anxious to avoid any scandal or publicity-that is to your advantage. If you come, send an express back indicating the time of your arrival._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam_

Darcy frowned-he had certainly expected this letter, but it unexpectedly called into question his cousin's stance on the matter. _Family against you_. Having no time to waste, he immediately set off to make preparations for departure. 

Elizabeth took extra care in her dressing the next morning with the full expectation of a pleasurable day. The Netherfield gentlemen had accepted Mrs. Bennet's dinner invitation on the previous evening. She went on her usual after breakfast stroll, especially grateful for the exercise, due to her inexplicably restless feelings. She had not walked half a mile before spotting Mr. Bingley's carriage on the road. _Surely he is early_.

"Miss Bennet!" called the good sir from a distance.

Elizabeth waved sweetly, sure that he had not found it in his power to stay away from dear Jane.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet," he greeted as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Mr. Bingley," she curtsied. "To what do we owe the pleasure? I hope you still plan to come to supper,"

"I certainly do, but I am afraid that I am to be the bearer of bad news," he said with a joking look of gravity. "Darcy has been called away to town on urgent business, and asked me to send his apologies."

Elizabeth felt a small jolt of disappointment, but kept her easy smile.

"Sad indeed, but I am sure we are all happy to keep your company."

"I greatly appreciate Mrs. Bennet's hospitality," he said with a gallant bow.

"Would you like to go in and tell them your self, or would you like me to do it? I'm sure you are very busy, and no one likes to carry another's excuse," she smiled.

"I thank you, Miss Bennet, you are very gracious. As much as I would like to see your family, I do have business to attend to before this evening."

And so Mr. Bingley left, only to return later that day. Elizabeth found all of the anticipated joy to be absent, perhaps gone to town with Mr. Darcy. "Inconstant, changeable man! I shall think no more of him," thought she to herself. Yet, that night as she lay in bed, her thoughts dwelled on no other subject.

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I realize that I haven't posted in an abominably long time, but I hope that you will forgive me. The story should be resolved in the next two or three chapters, which I will write as quickly as I can manage. I apologize profusely for the delay, but personal issues were somewhat distracting. As it is, I am rather busy, but the next chapter will be up around Thanksgiving, at the __**very**__ latest (the only time I will certainly be free). _

_I hope you all enjoy this, let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Beautiful music drifted throughout the house, weaving it's entrancing tale, it's intricate details blending into one perfect harmony. A maid paused in her cleaning to listen, smiling. Suddenly, the music stopped and Georgiana's squeal of surprise took its place.

"Honestly, brother, why are you back early? Nothing has gone wrong, has it?" Georgiana searched her brother's eyes, her light brow furrowed in worry.

"Nothing in Hertfordshire, no" Darcy quickly replied, pausing in his absentminded pacing to join his sister on the by the empty fireplace. "Actually," he began haltingly, "actually, there is something I wish to...discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"Two things, really," Darcy corrected himself.

Georgiana looked up expectantly.

"In the past, you might have heard me-or any of the Bingley's-mention a certain acquaintance we met in Hertfordshire," Darcy turned and continued speaking. "The Bennets." He looked to his sister, expecting a response.

"Yes, I do remember. Five daughters, and Miss Bingley, if I recall correctly, was rather fond of the eldest, though she did not care for the rest," the girl looked up as she thought back.

"Miss Bingley has been known to make the occasional ill-judged remark," Darcy replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"To be sure," Georgiana stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"Of course, that's beside the point," he added hastily. "You see, Georgiana," he seemed to be having an inward struggle, presumably having to do with his rather abrupt confession. "I hope to marry Elizabeth Bennet."

* * *

><p>Mr. Darcy sat in the library of his comfortable townhouse, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. It was certainly not like Fitzwilliam to be late, and his being so created a sense of foreboding that tugged at the back of Darcy's mind. Pouring himself a generous glass of brandy, Darcy stood to browse his book collection, which had always calmed him, and was a distraction at the very least. Strangely, they could not hold his attention, but within the minute he found himself dwelling on a certain pair of fine eyes, located at a most inconvenient distance. For, much as their striking nature could not be captured truly in a portrait, he felt that his memory could do them no justice. Finally, a heavy knock on the library door announced Fitzwilliam's arrival.<p>

"Fitzwilliam," Darcy was drawn abruptly out of his reverie as his cousin entered.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was...unexpectedly delayed."

Darcy made a waving motion with his free hand and downed the last bit of brandy in his glass.

"Brandy?" he offered, turning away and pouring another glass before refilling his own.

Colonel Fitzwilliam accepted the glass with a grateful nod and took a steadying gulp before settling into a chair opposite Darcy's.

"Well?" Darcy did not allow the silence to last long.

The Colonel looked vaguely into the distance. "You could say that things have taken a turn for the worst. My father has just threatened me with disinheritance."

"For supporting my decision?"

"For disowning Lady Catherine." The Colonel stared at Darcy directly. "Which is what I have essentially done by supporting you."

Bizarrely, Darcy smiled.

"May I ask what part of this situation so amuses you?" Fitzwilliam did not attempt to keep the bite out of his voice.

"In your letter, you informed me of their wish to maintain secrecy. I have no qualms about revealing Lady Catherine's abominable behavior-it would rather justify my actions. They are in no position to be issuing threats."

"You dare to threaten me! Are you truly naive enough to think that this Miss Bennet is a proper example for your sister?" Lady Catherine demanded.

"God forbid that she value love over wealth!" Darcy's voice echoed in the grand Drawing Room.

"Love! Do you think that she loves you? Don't be foolish, she is poor and vulgar, she will marry you for your wealth, nothing more!

Darcy stepped back, stung. His expression hardened into the mask that had so often been his shield before.

"I think, Lady Catherine, that, while your theory could apply to women of less intelligence, it must be disproven in Miss Elizabeth. I have already been refused by her once before."

"Ungrateful wretch! And yet you still-"

"This conversation is over. I think I have made my intentions clear. Good day to you sir, madame" He bowed stiffly to the Earl and Lady Catherine.

"And you Fitzwilliam?" the Earl questioned coldly, stopping Darcy in his tracks. "What is your position?"

There was a moment of tense silence as the Colonel looked first at his father, then at Darcy.

"I must act on my morals," he said firmly.

"What would your mother say, Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked loudly.

Darcy and the Colonel left without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>"It shan't be long now," Elizabeth teased. "I'm sure your Mr. Bingley is planning his declaration as we speak."<p>

Jane blushed a becoming pink as she studied the garden path. "Really Lizzy, I hardly think so. Must you speak so loudly?"

Lizzy merely laughed, bending to pick a small flower. She tucked it carefully into her sister's hair and turned Jane's shoulders to face herself.

"You shall make a beautiful bride."

Jane looked up shyly, before stifling a laugh. They continued walking, and Jane's expression turned serious.

"Do you really think so, Lizzy?"

"Jane, I _know_. I am convinced that Mr. Bingley came to Hertfordshire for the sole purpose of seeing you. I doubt he has killed a single bird this past fortnight."

"I confess, I rather hope so," said Jane. She paused. "But what of Mr. Darcy? He was entirely civil, especially towards you."

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth looked away. "Has more important matters to attend to. I have resolved to forget him."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane took her sister's arm.

"More importantly," Lizzy joked, "He is not here to interfere with Mr. Bingley's intentions. Though, I think Mr. Bingley has learned not to place so much gravity on the opinion of others."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat curled in the window of Mr. Bennet's library, her feet tucked beneath her and a book in hand. Mr. Bennet had escaped the house under the premise of excercise, though undoubtedly he was drowsing on a bench, well hidden by conveniently placed shrubbery. Mrs. Bennet had taken the Miss Bennets to Meryton to visit her sister, while Elizabeth stayed home with the excuse of a headache. She had not felt the inclination to go out to wake her father, but was enjoying a very rare moment of solitude.

She was so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice the sounds drifting from the hall. A soft knock at the door, intended to announce an entrance, was quite unheard by her. The intruder coughed rather awkwardly.

Lizzy looked up, startled. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks colored in confusion.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy bowed.

"Mr. Darcy!" she sprang to her feet. Realizing her mistake, she quickly curtsied. "I, er..." Surprisingly, Mr. Darcy smiled. "I thought you were in London,' Lizzy finished helplessly.

"With good cause- I _was _in London."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Is Mr. Bennet in?"

"No, I believe he is walking." Elizabeth began to recover from her shock. "Do sit, Mr. Darcy. I apologize for my strangeness, I did not expect visitors. My family has gone to Meryton."

"I hope I have not interrupted your solitude, Miss."

"No, Sir, not at all. I should rather like a bit of fresh air. Do you mind walking?" Elizabeth felt a definite need for the clarity that exercise might provide.

"No, I am happy to oblige. I have not yet had the pleasure of exploring your gardens."

"They are not as large nor as fine as those of Netherfield or Pemberly, but I daresay they possess their own merits," Elizabeth was rather confused at the present situation ans was growing less amiable towards the gentleman as she remembered the disappointment of his absence five days prior.

"I do not doubt it for a moment, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy answered with unexpected gallantry as he offered the lady his arm.

w.w.w.w

Miss Elizabeth directed her eyes away from her companion as they walked, determined that he should be the first to speak. Her wait was rather shorter than expected, as Mr. Darcy seemed an uncharacteristically ready conversationalist.

"I fear you may think me rude for not keeping my dinner engagement, I hope your mother was not offended?"

"Not at all sir, I am sure you had good reason."

"Unfortunately so. I should have been happier to stay."

Lizzy looked up quickly, expecting to find some trace of a smirk on his face.

"I've really come on an errand for Bingley," Mr. Darcy continued, "I've been instructed to extend an invitation to your family for dinner tomorrow evening."

"I shall be glad to pass it on."

"In that case, I must take leave of you," he bowed. "Until tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth."

w.w.w.w

"I am sure you are going distracted, dear Lizzy. Whatever is the matter?" Jane teased.

"I hardly know..." Lizzy looked vaguely confused.

"It seems that I cannot leave you even for an afternoon, surely you were sick with loneliness." Jane laid back on her pillow with a curious smile. "I hope you plan to tell me about Mr. Darcy."

"What about him?"

"Come, come, Lizzy. I am not so easily deceived."

"This is a welcome improvement, I was sure you could never suspect anyone of deception!"

Jane smiled, but was not deterred. "I somehow doubt your encounter with the gentleman this afternoon was so uneventful. Are you then still resolved not to think of him? What he in someway rude or uncivil?" Her brow was knit with worry.

"Oh no, dearest Jane. He was civility itself. I might even say he was amiable."

"Praise indeed from your lips!" Jane took her sister's hand and searched her eyes earnestly. "Do you love him, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth's quickly hid her expression of surprise. She looked away from her sister and remained silent for some time.

"I hardly know."

w.w.w.w

_I realize this post is abominably tardy, and I hardly think you care for my excuses, so I'll simply let this chapter speak for itself. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, I know. It's been forever, but I really wanted to finish this story. It's the summer before I start college, so I have some time. Regular updates I swear._

On the following afternoon the men of Netherfield were in a deplorable state of nervous anticipation, though each handled it very differently. Bingley paced his study tirelessly, wearing an expression of extreme distress, while Darcy sat at the desk, his quill moving steadily over a very dull letter. To a lesser acquaintance he might have seemed completely at ease, but on any other day Bingley would have noticed his stiff posture and-well he wouldn't have minded. Darcy was not prone to an attitude of relaxation, after all.

w.w.w.w

"Oh my! What a splendid entrance hall, Mr. Bingley! I'm not sure I shall never cease to be amazed by Netherfield's beauty, and such pretty furnishings! I am certainly glad you have come back, I'm sure you could not have found an estate half as nice anywhere else!" Mrs. Bennet's exclamations poured forth with remarkable fluidity and alarming volume.

"I quite agree, Mrs. Bennet. I should be miserable anywhere else," Mr. Bingley smiled widely, leading his guests through the Splendid Entrance Hall and into the Simply Stunning Drawing Room.

Mr. Bennet, who had neglected to dote on the Exquisite Wall-Hangings, nevertheless made thoroughly civil conversation with Bingley on the subject of his stables.

"I hope you found everything well in town," Jane addressed Darcy with her usual sincerity.

"Quite-while it was rather tiresome, I was able to secure my sister's promise to visit. She arrives Monday." Darcy looked up rather awkwardly. "She was eager to see you especially, Miss Elizabeth."

"And I her-how long will she stay?"

"Likely until I return."

"How nice," Elizabeth smiled uncomfortably and was quiet.

"How has the shooting been?" asked Jane.

"Very good, I thank you." Truthfully, he had yet to even clean his weapon.

w.w.w.w

By the time Mrs. Bennet had run out of vocabulary with which to appreciate the Splendid Feast, it was drawing to a close.

"I hope you will all forgive me for the lack of a hostess," Mr. Bingley began with his usual easiness, "but in the absence of my sister and in the familiarity of the present company, surely we may continue to the drawing room together."

His proposal was met with wide agreement, and soon the party was spread comfortably around the large drawing room. Mary was at the pianoforte rather immediately.

"I would ask you to play, Miss Elizabeth, if I was not so sure of being rebuffed," Darcy leaned slightly towards Elizabeth as they both sat facing Mary's performance.

Elizabeth turned in surprise at such in characteristic playfulness, and replied in kind: "As it happens, I feel remarkably better prepared for performance in present company than I have in more illustrious settings. One rejection is hardly enough reason for eternal silence." With a familiar smirk, Lizzy stood to join her sister as a long-winded sonata drew to a close.

Darcy took pleasure in listening as Lizzy played a duet with her sister, but far more memorable was a single glance in which her fine eyes seemed directed solely at him, and the smile that played on her lips seemed to match his own.

_Sort of short, but I'm just getting my feet wet after years of not writing, so please please leave a review! And thanks so much for reading after all this time :)_


End file.
